The Guardian
by anawinkaro
Summary: Steven and Connie met in a different epoch, pass many years until they meet again but they have different lives now. This time will be not so easy to be together again.
1. Chapter 1

Was a fresh day in the kingdom, but started with problems for a girl.

She tired of all run away from the palace and stops and sits behind a tree crying.  
A little boy was on the tree, saw her worried, and said.  
S: Are you ok?

She saw him, disconcerted, and turned her face to the ground.  
C: I - I'm fine.

He comes down of the tree, and sits down beside her.  
S: When someone is crying, mean that is not fine.  
Do you want to tell me about that?

She keeps in silence.  
Suddenly a noise came from the north.  
-Oh No! She said.

S: What's wrong?

She thought and decided to tell him.  
C: That people want to marry me with a boy, I don't want. I hate him. Please help me!  
S: Hmm, I have a friend that can help.

Then they ran down by the river, for the other side was a type of fluffy rose.  
He screams to that thing.  
S: Lion!

The big animal runs towards him.  
She was afraid, but the guardians of the palace were more dangerous than this.

The boy gets on Lion.  
S: C'mon! Get on!

She did it and Lion run away faster, while she holds in the boy.

S: Where you want to go?  
C: Home, with my parents.  
S: Where is that?  
C: In India.  
S: Lion, You know where we have to go.

She saw him surprised.  
Suddenly Lion jumped in a cliff, and make a big portal and went through it.  
Indeed, they arrived to India, but that wasn't her home.

S: Well, here we are.

She was shocked.  
Both get off of Lion.  
And she finally said.  
C: Wow, I never had seen something like this.  
Who are you?

S: I'm magic.

I'm a crystal gem.

C: I see.  
S: OH! I was so stupid. My name is Steven.  
C: I'm Connie. She said with a smile.  
S: Well, Where is your house?  
C: Uh, this is India, but, I really don't know where I am.  
S: Hmm. I'm going to ask somebody.  
C: Ha-ha, okay.

The two kids and Lion walked in the middle of the town, asking. One of the citizens recognized her.

Citizen: Oh, I can believe it! Is the P-

The citizen couldn't say anything more. Connie had covered his mouth with her hand.  
C: Please don't say anything. All I want is find the kingdom.

The citizen nods with his head, and indicate where her home was.  
Was late and the night was falling.  
They stayed in a little house from an old woman, and they slept on Lion.  
She felt happy, and free, feeling something special for that boy, his friend.

S: Good night, friend!

She laughs.  
C: Good night, friend.

It was morning and they started to walk again, giving thanks to the old woman.  
Finally the kids and Lion arrived to the kingdom.

C: Here is.  
S: Wow! Is so big!  
C: Uh, Steven not the palace. It's here.  
She indicates to a little house.

S: Oh.

She laughs again.  
C: Well, I think this is goodbye.  
S: Yeah.

She went close to him and gave a kiss in his cheek.  
C: Goodbye Steven.

S: Goodbye Connie.

And she entered to the little house.  
Steven left with Lion and they went through the Portal again.  
Connie waits and leaves from the little house, walking toward the palace.  
The guards recognize her, and escort her to the king and queen.

She was in front of the king and he spoke.

K: You know what you done.  
C: Yes sir.  
K: You can escape now, but when you turn 18 years old, you going to marry with the Prince.  
C: Yes sir.  
K: Now you can go to your chamber.

Connie went to her room, and lean on the bed sad.  
She was the Princess, a lonely Princess.

Have passed many years and Connie grew up. She was beautiful, her body was harmonious, and her mind was very nourished with books and knowledge, she was intelligent and beautiful, a real Princess.

Steven grew up too. But while Connie stayed in the palace, He fought with monsters in the whole world. He was in Egypt, Asia, and the last one Roma. But now one of that corrupted gem appeared in Nepal.

He did his job, destroyed the monster, and the King of that place gave him the thanks and invited him to stay that night at the banquet in his honor.

Until then he went to walk in out of the palace. He stopped in a fount and sit down. Suddenly he saw at the palace and one of their windows was a beautiful woman reading a book, when he tried to see more, someone called her and she entered to the palace, but even so Steven could recognize her.

S: Connie…

* * *

_**This is my first fanfiction, if you don't understand the story please comment, because I speak Spanish and my English is not very good. And if is horrible comment too, and I stop to writing in english. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The night was falling.

And the banquet started.

Was a lot of people of the kingdom eating, speaking, and laughing.

Steven was alone far of people. The king entered to the room with a woman. She was that girl he saw in the window, she was pretty sexy, and her dress made her more attractive, all men in the room was looking her and Steven too.

The king went towards Steven while she saw him surprised.

C: It can't be.  
She said in her mind.

K: Steven, How are you spending the night?  
Did you find a woman that you liked it?

S: Not yet.  
He diversion his gaze to her for a second

K: Well I found a girl, years ago.  
Steven, she is my Queen.  
Connie.  
He kisses her in the cheek.  
K: My wife.

Steven looks at her. He was so serious.  
S: A pleasure to meet you.  
And he reverence at her.

Connie couldn't avoid look at him with surprise.  
His gaze was piercing.  
He was so different now.

K: Give me a second.  
The king asked for silence, and told.

K: This boy saved my kingdom today, he was brave and strong. This banquet is in his honor. Thank you.  
For Steven!

All repeated him and toast with their glasses.  
The party continued and finally ends.

The king begged to Steven stay that night in the palace.  
He accepted.

It was a warm night.  
After that he went to his room, he leaned on his bed just wearing his pants and started to think.

*sigh*

No Steven.  
She isn't for you. She has her own life now.  
But, I can't stop thinking about her.  
All this time  
All my life  
I couldn't.

*sigh*  
S: I better go and so, I don't see her again.  
Steven said sadly.

The last thing that Steven thought before sleep was Connie looking at him while she and the king went out the room.  
And he fell asleep.

In the morning Steven was ready to go away from the kingdom, but the things don't worked like he thought.

He was going to say goodbye to the King, so he went to his room.  
The doors were closed, he knocked the door, and these opened. Steven entered but the only person that was there was the Princess on the bed.

C: Steven…  
S: I - I'm sorry; I thought that the King was here, Goodbye.  
C: No! Steven. Please. I want to talk with you.

Steven stopped and thought first.  
S: Tell me.

Suddenly a noise came from out of the room. Were the guardians that patrol inside the palace?

C: Not here. Come with me.  
She took his hand, and they down the stairs that the guardians doesn't knew.

They walked with careful without anyone watched them; they hid of the guardians, and they went to the little cataract that was close there.  
All the way they were in silence until that Connie stared at Steven and started to talk.

C: I'm happy to see you again.  
S: Me too.

Steven said watching Connie serious but with penetrates eyes.

C: You are changed.  
She touched his face with her hand

C: Where is your smile?  
Connie smiled and immediately Steven smiled too.

S: Has happened so many things in all this years.  
C: Yes.  
Connie said with a sad tone.

She walked at the edge of the lake and stayed on a rock.

S: So. Do you have kids?  
C: What? No.  
I never let him even touch me.  
Do you know?  
I still hate him.  
She said with a mix of angry and sad face.

S: But I don't understand.  
He is a Prince why he married with you if you are not a Princess.

C: Ah, Steven. I have to tell you the truth.  
Do you remember the first time when you met me?

S: Yes.

C: I said that some people wanted to marry me with a boy.  
He is that boy.  
I'm a Princess Steven.

S: B-but, why you lied to me?

C: I knew how you would react. You would want to save me from that too. And you, you.  
She couldn't say it. Until that with a broken voice she said.

C: You would be dead.

She turned.  
C: I'm sorry Steven.

Steven was in silence.

C: Please. Forgive me.

He saw her, he started smiling and walking towards her.  
Connie was confused.

S: Hmm. Well. Ok.  
He pushes her into the water.

C: Whoa…

*splash*  
S: Forgiven.

Connie breathed.  
C: Why you did that!?

Steven explodes in laughing pressing his stomach.  
Connie just saw him with a serious face.

*sigh*  
C: Do you can even help me climb at the rock?

Steven stopped laughing, and he inclined giving his hand to her.  
S: Like do you want your majesty.

She grabs his hand, and she pushes him into the water.

S: OHHH!…

*splash*

C: Now we're even.

Steven breathed, he saw her for a while, and both started to laugh.  
And playing in the water like if they were children  
After a while in the water they left.

Steven squeezed his clothes and Connie her hair.  
Steven looked at her how she was taking out the water of her clothes.

She looked at him.  
C: Is late we have to come back.

He smiled.  
S: Okay.

Both were walking toward the palace but they completely forgot that the guardians were around there. This was only the beginning of the problems. 

* * *

_**Well this is the second part, please comment if you liked it, and if you can write my mistakes, I would be so thankful.  
**_**_The third part is going to take longer, so now I don't have a exact date to update the fourth part._**

_**Thank you very much for everyone who commented my first part. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

G: Queen!

C: Ugh no. She whispered.

All the guardians pointed their weapons towards Steven. He had shown his weapon too but Connie stopped him.

C: No, I can handle this. She said with a soft voice.

G2: My Queen! Come with me, you will be safe.

C: No, I'm ok, listen.

But like always they never listen.

The guardian only looked at her, and she was all wet and cold.

G1: This man made something to our majesty!

The king is going to know this.

Connie was cold. She doesn't expect that.

G1: Take the traitor to the King!

All take Steven like a prisoner, they were strong, the best guardians of the palace, the most aged and the most trusted to the King.

The only thing that Connie could do was use her convincing with the King.

She was more astute than all the guardians.

The guardians and Steven entered to the room King's throne.

G1: My Lord.

K: What's happening?

G1: Sir, we find the Queen alone with this man, she was all wet and scared, and we think that-

Connie suddenly entered to the room and interrupted the guardian.

C: He saved me. My King.

Connie reverenced and walked staying beside him.

C: I went to the lake for a walk, but I fell down and I was almost drowned. He only rescued me.

K: Is that true?

He said looking at Steven.

Steven was a little confused.

S: Yes.

G1: But sir.

K: What do you want to pretend? That my wife is a liar.

All the guardians keep in complete silence.

K: Let him free.

They did it.

K: Steven, again you demonstrated that I can trust in you. I need someone like you here. Stay here and be my straight hand.

Steven accepted, just for Connie.

The guardian, the principal was so angry, he was his straight hand, but he couldn't do anything, the king had more power than any human in The Kingdom, even in all Nepal.

K: Servants. Take the guardian to his room and give him what he needs

Steven, I want that you do something for me.

S: Yes sir, what is?

K: No, I will tell you tomorrow. Everyone have to go sleep.

The king proceeds to go at his room with Connie.

Steven went to his room too.

Before to go out to the king's throne Steven gave the last watch to Connie and Connie to him.

She has a lot to explain me. Steven thought.

Connie was in the tub, thinking about what happened in the lake. She was happy.

She goes out and she dressed.

The king hugged her behind.

K: Are you ok? He whispered.

C: I'm fine.

She separates of him and went into the bed, at the opposite side where the king was.

King's face suddenly changed.

K: I see that you are a very good friend with him.

Connie started to get nervous; she knew that tone in his voice. It wasn't good

C: He just saved me. I have nothing to do with him.

The King went into the bed and took Connie for the waist with his hand really hard and whispered on her ear.

K: That I like to hear. You know what I can do.

That night Connie couldn't sleep well.

Spend the whole night thinking.

The next day the King called Steven. He shows his collection of gems.

K: Look at this Steven.

They are beautiful.

Connie found the way to keep the gems only like gems.

Every gem has a price and that's why my kingdom is what is now.

But everything isn't good.

The gems are too dangerous for my people.

My guardians died trying to stop them.

I need help.

You are powerful Steven. Can you help me?

Steven thinks about that, it was risky let a human has those gems. But on the other hand it was just a collection, so he could bubble them after, while he found a way to stay with Connie.

Had passed 2 days and Connie don't saw Steven.

Steven was really upset, he tried to talk with her but he never found her.

The King went out of Nepal. He was always traveling. Business and stuff like that. Or that was everyone believed.

One night Connie decided to talk to Steven.

And she found him in the fount.

He was thinking about that his mother told him a long time ago. "One day you are going to find something very important in your life, don't let that go".

S: What would be that? He whispered.

C: Steven.

Steven almost screamed.

S: Wow Connie. You scared me.

Connie smiled a little sad.

S: Well you have a lot of explain-

Connie doesn't let him finish his sentence.

C: Steven you have to leave.

She doesn't look at his face.

S: WH-what?

No way! I'm not going to let you here alone!

Tears were rolling down on her cheeks.

C: If you stay here more time you're going to die!

Steven was shocked but his face returns serious.

S: I'm not going to leave you.

Connie collapsed on Steven hugging him really hard and let her head on his chest.

C: I don't want to lose you.

I can't let that the only person who cares about me dies. All this time nobody cared about me. My parents leave me, they never loved me. And now the only reason that the King keeps me here, is because my knowledge about gems. The only thing that he cares is that. The servants are very loyal to him and they never said a word to me.

That's why I was so happy when you returned and you stayed here in the palace.

Steven put away her tears and smiled to her.

C: Steven…

Steven hugged her trying to comfort her and she just cried on his arms.

* * *

**WOW, the episode Full Disclosure made me cry, It was really good, this gave me more desire to continue. This is the third part, I hope you like it. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

S: Connie, It's Ok. All that I have to do is collect gems to him. And he is going to be happy.

C: No, Steven. I know what he told you. And if you don't collect enough gems, he is going to trap your gem.

S: Don't worry. I will find enough gems

He touched her face with his hand.

S: I promise you.

They hugged again.

She felt secure in his arms and someway happy. She wasn't alone anymore.

He felt warm with her, it was different.

They stayed a while like that and then returned to their rooms but they said goodbye first.

S: Connie..

C: Yes?

S: Everything is going to be fine. Ok?

Both smiled.

C: Okay.

He kissed her on her cheek and she inmediately blushed.

S: Goodbye.

C: Goodbye…

For the bad luck, the principal Guardian saw them. He was still angry about the position of the guardians.

The King Returned in the morning and the Guardian told him about the kiss.

K: Do you think that I didn't notice that?

I'm going to kill him with my own hands.

Connie is only mine.

He said with a murky tone.

Patience Guardian, time by time.

But I see that I can still trusting in you. That's good.

You can leave.

G: Yes sir.

The guardian bowed and left the room leaving the king thinking.

K: She's only mine. He whispered.

Days passed and Steven was more close to Connie.

Patrolling outside of Connie's room, just to look at each other, or find her in the garden, she explained to him the type of flowers and birds with a lot of passion. That made him happy.

They started to look at each other, and find something beyond that other people. They were begun to fall in love.

But everything wasn't ok. He couldn't find enough gems. It was really hard. And the King started to press him.

*Beginning of flashback*

K: Wow, Steven, What happen? I thought that you were superior to my guardians. You lied to me?

S: No sir, is just..

K: haha.. Is better to find them. We don't want someone useless here right?

*End of flashback*

S:Ugh!

Steven was so angry. But he could do everything for Connie.

G2: Hey Steven, we need you here.

S: I'm coming.

~~~~~o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o~~~~~

The night fell again, and Steven was on his bed without his shirt like the first night that he spent in the palace, he was used to the warm nights now.

He was thinking.

S: There is a only way. Beg to the gems for help. But how? They never going to accept. I'm just doing a mision. And is taking more time that I thought. Ugh…

Connie was on the umbral of the door looking at him thinking. She was in there and he didn't even noticed her, until he saw her.

S: Ahhh… Connie..

*sigh*

You scared me... again..

W-what are you doing here?

She smiled.

C: I can't sleep..

She walked toward Steven's bed.

S: Connie this is dangerous.

You shouldn' be here.

C: It will be just for a while.

Also…

She sat up on top of him on his bed.

Steven started to get nervous and blushed like he was on fire.

C: I'm cold.

She said with a sweet voice and hugged him.

C: And you're warm..

They stayed like that for a while, then stared at each other and inevitably smiled.

That smile.. make Steven felt calm like if he was in another place.

They always wished that, be closer. Connie proceeded to put her hands on steven's chest , and he put his hands on connie's back, he couldn't avoid it, she was so cute. Their faces were everytime close and closer, they closed their eyes and carefully finally they kissed each other. That was their first kiss and their first everything.

But they didn't know that what they started, they couldn't stop it.

Steven relaxed on his bed without separate from her and still kissing her with his arms around her waist.

She was so happy, she never felt something like that, his kisses were with passion but at the same time sweet. He corresponded her, he loved her.

Steven tried to do something new, he put his hand under her shirt on her back but it was a disaster and she ended laughing.

He blushed and she stared at his face with a smile.

C: I have to go.

Steven's face changed. Now was a little sad.

S: I wish I could take you to your room.

She took his face.

C: You can.. He isn't here. He left, like every week. But we need to be carefull there are guardians around.

S: I know..

They kissed each other again and they walked to her room. For his bad luck, the guardian, that had lost his position, saw them again. He was angry and from the distance, hidden, he was looking at them.

Steven left her in the door but before to leave, he grabbed her from her waist and gave her the last kiss.

The guardian was shocked.

G1: The Queen.. she is cheating.. on the King?

This is worst than I thought.

He waited to Steven left and Connie entered to her room.

Then a really dirty idea crossed his head..

G: Your luck finished stupid kid.

He said smiling and followed the queen to her room.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for update this so late. I was occupied with other things. But don't worry I'm going to finish this sooner or later. I'm not leave it unfinished.  
**_**I hope you liked this chapter it was more.. romantic. If you want more of that, tell me and I will include another in the next chapter, because I'm not really sure if I should add it.**


	5. Chapter 5

*tring tring*

S: What's that sound?

A light was shining in steven's room.

S: Oh right! The hologram gem.

He took the artefact that was under his bed with both of his hands and activated his gem.

P: Hello? Steven. Are you there?

S: Yes, guys! I'm here!

A: Give it to me.. I can make it work!

P: Amethyst, Hitting it will not make it work.

A: Aww.. C'mon Pearl.

S: Ahh… Guys?

Steven couldn't see anything. Also the signal wasn't perfect.

Suddenly a red light shinned.

S: Garnet!

G: That's better.

P: Steven! Are you ok? What's happening?

It's supposed that you will return in 4 days.

S: Uh.. yeah. I had some inconvenients… hehe..

Umm.. Guys.. I need your help!

I need that you send some corrupted gems here.

All: What?

P: Steven it's supposed that you have to bring the gems here, not us..

S: I know.. I know.. But I have to help someone.

A: That's crazy. You don't even know if you can with them.

S: I know. But this is important. I have to do it.

Garnet was thinking in silence until she spoke.

G: Steven. All these years you worked well and you always did your missions perfectly.

I trust in you.

You can have them.

A/P: Garnet!?

G: But!

I'll give you just one month. That's all.

S: I understand. I will not disappoint you.

Garnet nodded.

The transmission ended and the artefact turned off.

He never thought that he could do it. Even all these years they still treating him like a kid. He was happy.

S: I will take you away from here connie. I'll make you happy. I promise.

He entered in his bed, falling asleep and dreamt being with connie, listening her cute laugh and kissing her sweet and soft lips.

Connie entered dancing in her room, with a big smile in her face. Her happiness was like never before.

She fell in her bed. And touched her lips.

C: I-I did it..

I kissed him?

*sigh*

Yeah..

She bitted her lip.

Suddenly she heard a noise, that scared her.

C: Who's in there?

Her room was big and a little dark.

The door had opened.

G: My Queen.

He bowed.

C: You? What are you doing in here? Get out..

G: My queen, I bet that this is going to interest you.

He had a horrifying smile, like if he couldn't contain.

That gave her chills, it was horrible.

C: I don't care.

She walked at the door and opened it.

C: Go away..

G: hmm..If I were that Guardian...

What is his name?

Oh yeah..

Steven..

If I were him I could stay, right? And even have some special treatment. hmm?

She was shocked.

She closed the door.

G: What do you want?

S: I want that kid away from this kingdom.

C: What? No! Imposible. No way.

G: I think..

He walked behind her.

G: That the king wouldn't say that, if he know that her wife is cheating on him..

He moved her hair and smelled her perfume, and finally he kissed her on her neck..

She was frozen, like if a cold knife penetrate her neck.

It was sick, awfull.

But she knew what would happen to her and Steven if the King know that.

She moved away fastly and saw him with an angry face.

The guardian walked at the door.

G: Good night my queen.

And he left.

Connie fell on the floor..

C: Why?

Why this has to happen to me? Why? Why when I'm happy?

Steven…

I need you..

The next day the king returned. Connie received him like always. It seemed a normal day.

Steven was ready to capture a gem. He was just waiting..

A explosion sounded in the mountains. A big pink hole appeared in there.. and a big monster went out of that.

S: Yes! that's mine.

I'm ready.

Steven was collecting a lot of gems now. The king was happy. And the Guardian hadn't told anything yet.

But connie didn't see steven for days. She was searching a way to be free. But every way just guide her to her unhappiness. Like if the entire universe was against her.

It was weird to Steven don't see her or talk to her. He missed her. Like a crazy man. He dreamed with her every night. The only thing that he wanted was to be with her.

Just like Connie wished the same with him.

~~~~~o-o-o-o-o-X-o-o-o-o-o-o~~~~~

A big noise interrupted the afternoon. A explosion.

Steven left his bed and dressed as fast as he could.

He went outside.

S: What is that? The gems didn't send it. It...

It's different from the others corrupted gems.

I don't like this.

The monster was big, the atmosphere was dark, heavy, sad and evil.

Connie saw it impressed through her window.

C: This is…

Oh no..

I need to warn Steven.

Connie ran outside the palace towards Steven's room but the monster grabbed her.

S: Connie!

The monster begun to run far from the kingdom.

The only thing that Steven could do, was jump on him.

He could see her and shouted.

S: Connie!

C: Steven!

S: Connie I'm going to get you out of there..

C: No, Steven I know how to stop him. Please trust me.

He didn't even thought about it and he inmediately said.

S: I do.

She smiled and proceeded to pull out a ring.

This should keep him distracted. She whispered.

C: Steven! His gem is inside of him, in his back.

Steven nodded and begun to climb the monster while this was moving.

Connie inmediately pronounced some words uncomprehended for humans and the monster stopped.

When Steven was in his back, he used his sword and he stabbed it. The monster begun to scream and exploded immediately.

Connie fell and Steven too.

But he was faster and saved her with his bubble before that they fall in the ground, getting lost into the forest.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. The next one is going to be a Chapter between Steven and Connie alone in the forest. **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Now is going to get intense!**


	6. Chapter 6

Connie opened her eyes, she saw the sky, and then she saw in front of her. It was a way with destroyed trees, like if a comet had passed in there.  
She saw behind her, she was with steven in the ground, he had his arms around her. They were under a tree. Steven was unconscious but he was ok.  
She said his name.

C: Steven..  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
S: Connie..  
What happened?

Connie stood and helped steven to stand up too.  
C: I think that the monster exploded and we fell.  
S: Oh no, the gem! I have to find it before it regenerates.

They walked in the way that the bubble did, actually the gem was near there, he found it and bubbled it.  
Connie saw how he did it.

C: Wow, it's beautiful.  
She said with diamonds in her eyes.

Steven saw her smiling.  
S: Well, what are we going to do now?  
C: It's getting dark.  
I think the best we could do is find wood for fire.  
S: Alright. I have my sword.  
C: Hmm..

She walked around that place, like if she was searching for something.  
She touched a tree and she was sure.  
C: Yes this is it.  
S:Ahh.. What are you doing?  
C: Could you give me your sword?  
S: Sure.

Connie rasped the sword against the tree..

C: This should be enough.  
Could you cut off that part?  
S: Yeah.

Steven cut that part of the tree, he was really strong, and it was really easy for him.  
Connie with the scraped, a stick, rocks, and other things, made fire in a second.

S: Wow. How did you do that?  
C: Uh.. It's just a basic skill that I learnt in a book.  
S: Are you sure that you aren't magical or something?

She laughed.  
C: I'm just a human.  
She saw him, stood up and kissed him.

S: I missed you...  
He whispered.

Steven hugged her. And she wrapped her arms arround his neck. The afternoon was beautiful, a red and orange sun was falling slowly. The sky looked like a rainbow. It was perfect. Steven looked how a side of her neck was free of her hair. He couldn't resist and he kissed her neck. Connie didn't moved. It was so different. It was so good. Like if a petal was touching her. His lips were warm and soft, he was doing it with carefull and slowly. She moved her hands to his hair. But a while after he stopped. What happened?

S: Connie..  
C: Steven..

He moved and his face was just in front of hers.  
He looked at her eyes and he waited a second until he said it.

S: I love you.

She kept looking at him a little shocked for a minute. Anyone had said that to her before. Well anyone had even said that cared for her.

She smiled at him.

C: I love you Steven.

They kissed again and they fell on the soft grass. Steven was on connie.  
They didn't knew what they were doing.  
With their closed eyes they just followed their instincts.  
They were just with their underwear now and they didn't even noticed.  
Connie was feeling her body so close with his, she was able to touch his big back now. She never imagined go so far.  
Steven kissed her in every part of her body, leaving a little giggle when he reached her waist and kissed her..  
He returned to her face. And both opened their eyes, they were breathing fastly, like if they were running a long time.

C: Steven..  
S: Are… you sure?  
She nodded.

She looked so sweet and innocent.

And they did it.

That.. that was prohibited for her.  
That.. the last line. She crossed it.  
That.. that he never thought he could do.

They stayed the whole afternoon together in silence after that, contemplating each other.

C: This seems like a dream. Something Impossible..  
They stayed in silence.

Connie was a little pensative on Steven's chest.

C: Are you real?  
She whispered.

S: Yes I am. I'm here.  
He touched her back with his hands comforting her.

C: Mmm..  
S: Connie.  
C: Yes?  
S: What if we live together?  
C: That would be amazing. But.. *sigh*  
It's Impossible.  
S: No, Connie. It's not.  
Connie, escape with me.  
She moved up, to see his face.  
C: What?  
S: Come with me. To Beach City. Connie. This place is amazing.  
Everyone in there are good people. I live in a house. It's not a palace.. but.. I have things to live a normal life.

C: Do you mean.. leave the palace?

Steven nodded.

C: I.. will do that?  
She looked excited.  
C: Of course I can.  
Steven I'll do it.  
I'll escape with you.

Steven smiled and kissed her.  
S: Connie we are going to be happy.  
The gems will love you just like I do.  
C: The gems?  
S: Yeah. Well. I live with them.  
I didn't told you about them?  
C: Nope.  
Wait.. are they real gems?  
S: Yes.  
C: Like monsters?  
S: Uhh.. What? hehe.. No. They are like me.  
Well, not exactly. They are like people. But they don't need sleep or eat.  
C: I didn't know that existed gems like that.  
I always knew the monsters that appeared here.  
I was really surprised when I saw you. That's why I started to investigate about gems.  
I think that from the beginning you caught me.  
S: The same that you did to me.

The fire was alive.

And the fresh night had fallen with them slowly falling asleep watching the fire.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter c:  
****Thank you very much for tell me those words to continue. I appreciate it.  
****Well, the next chapter will take more time to write it~ So, I'll see you someday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Connie opened her eyes, and Steven wasn't there, but she was covered with his big shirt. It was morning and Steven returned with some fish.

S: Hey..  
She smiled.

S: You're awake.  
C: Yes..  
S: I caught some food.  
C: Why you didn't ask me for help?  
S: I wanted but.. you looked so cute sleeping, that I didn't want to wake you up.

Those words couldn't avoid make her smile and blush.  
She gave him his shirt and she dressed while he was cooking the fish.  
They ate it, extinguished the fire and started to walk.

S: How far do you think we're from the palace?  
C: Well.. we are in the mountains. So, It'll take like a day walking.  
S: A day?!  
Aww man.

Connie started to laugh.  
Steven saw her and grab her for behind smiling at her.

S: Why are you laughing?  
C: We have a day just for us.

He smiled and kissed her.

They walked contemplating the beautiful view, talking about what they would do in the future, how they would be happy.  
The noon passed really fast to them.  
Until Connie shouted to Steven.

C: Steven!  
Here!

Steven walked towards her.

C: See. We were near. There's the palace.  
S: Yeah.

He saw her with a sweet looking.  
Connie was so excited.

C: I can't wait to pack my things.  
Which book I should bring?  
I love the history one, but the ancient animals it's beautiful too.  
Ahhh! I can't decide!

She was jumping of happiness until she stopped.

C: Steven, before we go to the palace. We need a plan. How we are going to do it?  
S: . You need to pack your things  
What about tomorrow at night? When everyone is sleeping.  
In the cascade.  
C: Alright.  
I love you.  
S: I love you too.

They gave their last kiss before to walk to the palace.  
They arrived and the guardians were waiting for them.

G: Queen!  
C: Where is the King? I want to see him.  
G: He is in the palace. He was searching for you intensely.

Connie walked with Steven and the other guards walked behind them.  
The King was sitting in his throne.  
In front of him were some soldiers explaining in a map how they were searching for the queen, when Connie entered into the palace.  
Everyone stayed in silence. She walked in the middle of them.  
The King saw her.

K: Connie!  
Oh. I'm so glad that you're alright.

He hugged her.

K: How you came here?  
C: S-steven.. the Guardian.  
The monster took us away from here.  
He protected me and brought me here.

She said seriously.  
The King looked at him.

S: Well done Guardian.  
K: My Connie. Look at you. You're all dirty. You need a bath.

He took her from her shoulder and they walked to his room but before of that he shouted at Steven.

K: Guardian, since today you're Connie's personal guardian.  
You start now.

The guardians left Steven alone in the room.  
Their plans has changed now, with him being Connie's guardian, he would have more vigilance from the other guards and the King. He couldn't talk to Connie.  
Steven was standing outside the room.  
He was exhausted for the trip.  
Connie was worried for him.  
So she decided to go outside the room and try to talk with him.  
She left the bed but the King noticed her.

K: Where are you going?

Connie almost screamed but she contained herself.

C: I'll go to the bathroom.

K: I'll wait for you.

Connie went out.  
She looked at him at the same time he was looking at her.  
But suddenly he looked in front of him.  
There was a guardian.  
Connie was impressed, there were guardians walking in all the corridors.  
This was extreme.  
The guardians saw her, she couldn't do anything more than just go to the bathroom like she said while they escorted her. It was the same when she returned.

The morning arrived.

And Steven changed his turn with another guardian. The only thing that he wanted to do was rest a little. He slept enough to go again and be outside of Connie's room in the afternoon.

Days passed. And the king now changed Steven.  
He said that he needed him in a mission.  
And this was for several days. Until Steven's free day arrived.  
He was undressing him in his room. He was full with scars.  
He tried to touch his back.

S: AHH!

He screamed.

S: I almost died today.  
This aren't normal missions.  
This are suicidal missions.  
What the heck with that King.  
This is too different from before.  
It's like if he wanted to kill me.  
Ugh..  
I need a bath

Connie was alone so she took advantage that Steven wasn't outside her room, so she avoided the guardians, and walked towards his room to find him. But he wasn't in there.

So she went to the showers, and he was in there alone, washing himself, with his underwear on, despite to had traveled so much, and the others laughed at him for that, he kept wearing it in the shower. He was like that.

Connie was looking at him, with a tender look, biting his lip and walked towards him.

C: Steven.  
S: Ahhhh!

Steven trembled and put his towel on him.

Connie giggled.

S: C-connie.  
What are you doing here?  
C: I didn't find you in your room, so I came here.  
S: The Guardians could see you.  
C: Don't worry nobody saw me, this'll be fast.

Connie gave him a letter.

S: What is this?  
C: Read it.

She kissed him.  
She left the room and winked at him.  
Steven giggled.

S: This girl is going to drive me crazy.

He put the letter inside his clothes before a guadian could see him.  
When he finished he went to his room to dress up. He ended and he was ready to go. But he remembered.

S: The letter..

He searched in his clothes. There it was. It smelled to roses. Sweet just like her. He opened it. And started to read it.

**_My sweet Steven.  
_****_  
I couldn't find another way to say this without anyone looking at us.  
_****_I wrote this to say that I love you.  
_****_It doesn't matter what would happen, I'll be with you forever, I'll never leave you.  
_****_I'll wait you tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the cascade. I paid to someone to make noise and distract the guardians and the King.  
_****_We'll escape together my dear.  
_****_We'll be happy.  
_****_We'll be free.  
_****_I love you.  
_****_  
Always yours._**

**_Connie.  
_**

* * *

**Ok, from now this story is going to get a little dramatic. And that's all I have to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

The day that they were expecting, arrived.  
Everything was ready.  
She just had to wait for the show begin.

*Boom*

A big explosion could be heard near the palace.  
Connie smiled.

C: I'm ready.

All the guardians ran to there.  
A crazy man was in the vigilance tower. He wounded the vigilant that was in there and threw him into the bushes.  
He was laughing like if he was the king of the world.  
Bombs from one side to another.  
The noise was like a war.  
The King arrived immediately.  
He didn't wait and ordered to kill him immediately. No mattered how.

This was the perfect moment to escape.

Connie took her things. And ran to the cascade as fast as she could.  
She was near there. She saw the cascade. She smiled.  
She remembered that day. When Steven arrived in her life. Her Love.  
She stopped running.  
She was in the cascade.

C: Steven?

She saw around her but she couldn't see him.

C: Steven. I'm here.

She just could hear the silence.

C: Steven!

Steven, if this is a joke, it isn't funny.

She started to get nervous.

C: No no no.

She put her hand on his head.

C: Maybe.. maybe he is just late.  
Yeah..

Connie. decided to go around the forest, but she couldn't find him.  
She was back in the cascade breathing really fast.  
Then she felt her heart a little heavy.

C: What happened Steven?  
What happened to you?  
Why you're not here?

She tried to rest a little. And then she thought.

C: His room! If something happened to him he should be in there!

She returned to the palace. And ran towards Steven's room.  
She was almost there and she screamed.

C: Steven! 

Her heart stopped for a second.  
Her eyes didn't want to believe it.  
She was standing in the door.

_The room was empty._

The letter that she wrote was on his bed.  
That was all...

C: It can be..  
I don't understand..

She took the letter and she sat on the bed looking at it.  
A little tears almost fall on her face but she didn't want to cry.  
All her world was a disaster.  
Everything that she built it was falling into pieces.  
Since when she was a child and now.  
Everything was wrong for her.

C: No, He loves me.  
Something happened.  
I know.  
I can feel it.  
He couldn't leave me like if nothing happened. Right?

Connie was desperate.  
So she started to search in every room of the palace screaming his name.  
The last place was the principal room, were the king's throne was.  
She entered for the principal door and she shouted.

C: Steven!

The room was big. A little creepy.  
That was all. There wasn't any place he could be.

K: Connie...

The king was in there.  
She turned to him.  
Her face was altered.  
She looked at him like if he was a stranger.

K: Connie.  
Are you ok?  
You look exhausted.

C: I-I..

She kept in silence.

K: Come with me.

The King tried to get closer, but Connie kept her distance.

K: What happens?

She kept her eyes on the floor.

K: Is that Guardian. Isn't he?

She opened her eyes widely and looked at him with a little hope in them.

C: Do.. do you know where.. is.. he?

He moved his head.

K: I don't know...

A crazy man was destroying the kingdom.  
The other guards asked him for help but...

C: But?

K: He wasn't in his room.  
I think he left.  
I give him the reason.  
There wasn't anything to stay in here.

Connie's heart broke in pieces.  
She could felt how the cold was passing through her back.  
She crossed her arms and she sat on the floor. She couldn't contain it and started to cry.

K: Oh my Connie.  
Did you fall in love with him, right?  
He seemed a good person. Someone perfect.

The King sat down with her on the floor and hugged her.  
Her head was on his shoulder.  
Connie looked like a person without soul.

C: Why?

She whispered.

The room was in silence. It seemed like if time stopped for a moment.

C: I gave him everything..  
K: He left you Connie.  
*sigh*  
You're so innocent.  
He lied to you.  
I know the agreement that we made.  
I wouldn't force you to do anything with me if you help me with gem stuff.  
But now you can see. That I'll always be the only one who's going to love you.  
I'll be the one who will do everything to make you happy.

Connie awaken.  
She separated from him and she stood up moving her head.

C: No…

The King was disconcerted.

C: He suffered for me.  
He stayed even when he knew that was dangerous for him to be here.  
He.  
He did everything to make me happy.

K: Connie.

C: Liar..

She had an angry face with tears.  
She started to walk backwards while the King stood up.

C: LIAR!

Connie ran outside but the King just ran and stayed on the door.  
A guadian was going to stop her but the King said no.

G: Sir, the queen.

K: Don't worry.  
She'll be ok.

He smiled.

K: She would never leave the palace.  
She'll come back to me.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Drama!**

**I made a mistake in the previous chapter. It was the cascade not the fountain. Sorry.**

**In the next chapter we'll find what happened with Steven. :o**


	9. Chapter 9

Steven woke up on his bed.  
He was happy it was a beautiful day to escape.  
He began to dress up and save his things.  
The air began to get heavy but he didn't care.  
He was so excited and now he was ready to go.

Suddenly he felt like if something passed through his body.  
Something cold.  
He opened his eyes widely and closed his teeth.  
It was painful.  
Steven fell on his knees.  
It was difficult for him to breathe.

S: W-what's happening?

He couldn't move his legs.  
He started to get sweat.  
The room was moving from one side to another.  
He was trembling and it hurted more now.

S: Ugh…

He tried scream for help but he couldn't say anything.

S: W-Why I can't move?

He heard some steps.  
It was the king.  
He said something but the only thing he could hear was noise.  
Then two guards took him and dragged him out of his room.  
The last thing he could see was the smiling face of the King.  
Then he fell unconscious.

He woke up again but now he was in a big cell. He was on the wall. His legs and arms were tied with chains.  
The only thing that he was wearing was his underwear.  
He was still tired and disorientated, he felt his mouth dry.  
The first thing in that he thought was Connie.

S: Connie...

He whispered.

A while later the King entered in the room with a whip in his hands.

S: You...

Steven said angrily.

K: You're awaken.  
That's perfect.  
Steven the guardian.  
I want to teach you... something...

He was angry.

K: Don't touch..  
that isn't..  
YOURS!

He punched Steven in the face.  
He did it so hard that Steven was shocked.  
The King was breathing like a bull.  
Steven reacted.  
Slowly he turned at him and looked at him.

S: D-damned…

His lip was bleeding.  
The King now took the whip, he was about to hit him but Steven screamed.

S: Take this!  
Shield!

The King looked at him serously.  
Nothing happened.  
He said it again

S: SHIELD!

Wh-What happens?

Steven was scared.  
He couldn't.  
He couldn't use his powers. It was impossible.  
The King Started to laugh.

S: What did you do to me?

K: Did you think that was so easy to escape from me?  
I know everything.  
Everything that you did with Connie.  
And now you'll pay for that.  
Guardians!

He ordered to turn around Steven.  
They did it. They released the chains of his hands and feet.  
Steven tried to escape, but it was in vain.  
Again he felt his body cold.  
He couldn't move. Like if he had a dead body.  
The Guardians put him backwards to the king and Steven just closed his eyes.  
The King proceeded to begin the punishment.  
He took the whip. But that wasn't any whip.  
This had very sharp spikes in the tips.

The King whispered.

K: You don't deserve nothing but dead...  
Yiah!

S: G-AHHHH!

Steven Screamed.  
His whole body tightened receiving the impact of the whip, falling again in his original position.  
His back looked like if a tiger scratched it with all its power.

Now the King hit him again and again.  
His old scars started to open.  
The blood was falling for all his back.  
His body was trembling. He couldn't scream. He just tightened his teeth trying to resist the pain.

The guardians were scared. The King never did something like that before. But they couldn't do anything, Just stay in there and wait for orders.  
The King hit him with every word that he said.

K: -Garbage!  
-She will never be with you.  
-Idiot!  
-She's only mine!

The King stopped.  
He was tired and he left everything he felt go out.

K: She was mine you bastard!  
You stole the more precious thing of her.

He started to cry with anger.

K: I waited all this time, just to have it. She was pure. If it wasn't just for her knowledge, I'll have her in my hands, but I need it.  
It drives me crazy just to think in have her.  
Her body. Her lips. Her eyes. She's so beautiful..  
She's so precious.  
And she had to fall in love with a trash like..YOU!

He hit him on the face again.

K: But now...  
She's going to stay with me forever.  
And anything will separate us.

He smiled like a maniac.

He dried his tears.  
K: Ok. Ok.  
Let's just forget about it.  
You don't want something happens to her, right?

Steven raised his head and looked at him angrily.

The King smiled.

K: So.  
Tell me.  
Where are the other gems?

Steven was confused.

S: I-I.. don't know.. what are you talking.. about..

K: Oh c'mon.  
All those monsters couldn't appear from nothing.  
I'll ask you again.  
Where are the other gems?

Steven stayed in silence.  
He was exhausted, all the hits made him feel nauseous.

K: Ugh. You're a waste of time.

A Guardian entered and bowed to him.

G: My King.

K: What happens?

G: There's some problems out the palace. A man with bombs is destroying the towers.

The King looked at Steven again.

K: It looks I have to go.  
But I haven't finished with you yet.  
Guardian! Take care of him… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~x-o-O-o-x~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connie ran.  
Just like when everything started in the beginning.  
Alone and with tears running on her face.  
She sat down under a tree.  
And let the pain go out.  
She dried her tears.  
She was looking at the sky, when suddenly something pink appeared above her.

C: Lion?

She whispered.

Lion roared.  
Connie felt a little scared with that big animal in front of her.  
Lion put his forehead with Connie's.  
She smiled.

C: You remember me..

Lion sat down and put his head in connie's lap.

C: How do you came here?

It seemed that he was sleeping, so Connie just spoke to him.

C: He left you too, right?

She said sadly.  
*sigh*

C: Why he did that?

She said while she petted him.

C: He's an idiot.

L: Rawww..

She laughed.

C: You think the same, uh?  
I'd like to say that in his face.  
If I only knew where is Steven...

Lion opened his eyes and immediately stood up.

C: It's like if you can understand me.

She stood up and petted him in his face.

C: If you only could talk...

Lion took her from her dress.

C: Hey! What are you doing?

L: Rwww…

Connie saw him, he was walking towards the palace.

C: No, Lion. I'm not coming back to the palace.

Lion get on her on his back and started to run.

C: Stop!  
No!  
LION!  
I'm going to fall!

But it was too late. Lion jumped and transported him with Connie. 

* * *

**Well, now we know what happened with Steven.  
****Where Lion took Connie?  
****How is Steven?  
There's enough time to fix everything?  
****We'll know in next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

They trespassed the portal.  
Connie was still amazed for that experience, she didn't remember how that felt.  
She tried to compose herself.

C: Where are we?

She said.

She was turning her head when she saw something horrid.

A back with deep scars bleeding.  
It was a man.  
A puddle of blood was under him. The blood was falling slowly from his body. He was hanging from the roof with chains in his wrists and ankles.  
She was scared.

At first sight it looked like if it was a dead person.  
She saw his head.  
His hair!  
His hair looked familiar to her.

It's him? She thought.  
She shook her head.

C: No…

She whispered looking at the ground.

C: But..

She looked at him again and she decided to see if it really was him.  
She didn't know what she could find.  
She got off of Lion and walked towards him.  
All his body had damage.

She was near the wall.  
There was a little gap between him and the wall. She even could pass trough there if she wanted.  
She was in front of him.  
She got closer to his face removing his hair from his face slowly.  
She put her hand on her mouth and tears began to fall from her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

She put her hand on his face and tried to find his eyes.

C: Steven..

He couldn't move so he just opened one eye for a second.

S: Connie.. He whispered tired.  
C: Steven.. Who did this to you?

Breathing for him was difficult and painfull but he found the way to say it.

S: The.. the K-king.

She kept in silence.  
Some way that made her feel sad.  
All her life she lived with him.  
He never did something like that.  
He treated Steven like an animal.  
He could fight against others. Even kill defending his kingdom.  
But torture? This was inhumane.  
This wasn't something made for a human. And less him..  
She knew him..  
She knew his limits.  
But this. This wasn't him.

She heard Steven groaning.  
She cooled her head. And started to think in Steven now.  
She was decided to save him.  
She used one of her tricks and unchained him. First his feet and then his hands letting his body on her lap.

C: Steven. You're losing too much blood..  
We need to find someone to help you with your wounds.  
You're going to be alright. Ok?  
Please stay with me.

Steven slightly smiled and tried to see her.

S: You.. a-are my Guardian.. after all..

He said closing his eyes.

Her heart melted with his words.  
But the worry was still in her.

C: Steven, please resist!

She was crying.

C: What I do now?  
What I do now?

She looked around her trying to find a exit, but there was only one and it was closed and for sure there would be guardians outside.

Steven with his last strenght touched her face then took a deep breath trying to speak.

S: The.. g-gems… they'll know.. Wh-what to do…

Connie nodded and immediately Lion roared.  
She knew what she had to do now.  
So she took him and put him in her back, then she proceeded to get him on Lion..  
But the problem was bigger now.  
The guardian heard Lion's roar so he returned to Steven's cell.  
He saw her with the prisioner.

G: The queen..

He didn't know what to do so he ran to tell the king.

C: Hey wait!

She said running at him.

A second after he left from her sight she could heard a big noise from far.  
She tried to open the cell but it was impossible.

C: Ahhh! Great!  
I can't open it!

Lion roared at her.  
She left the door cell. And Lion threw a kind of light from his mouth making a big hole in the cell

C: Good job. She said smiling at Lion.

She got on him and let Steven's body on her chest hugging him with one of her arms and the other on lion.  
He groaned.

C: Steven resist. You're going to be ok. Please just a little more..  
Lion. Let's go!

Lion started to run along the corridor, the cells were all empty. Suddenly she could hear a disturbing noise with chains. It came from that room where Steven was. She saw behind her. The building was falling.  
The cells that they left behind were disappearing while they advanced more meters from there.  
It was gem monster?

She could see it. It was definitely a big hand destroying everything. And surely it was searching for Steven.  
She just concentrated in her way and Steven in her arms.  
They finally left the dungeon.  
Lion started to run on the sand, up the mountain, letting the kingdom behind, trying to find the enough velocity to make the portal.

When she finally could see the monster, she was shocked. It was 40 feet tall. With gems arround his enormous and deformed body.  
It was him. It was out of control.  
It begun to get close to them, his feet were leaving holes in the ground with every step he made. His hands were burying the ground desperately to get velocity.  
When the monster was almost above them. Lion made the portal. The last thing she could hear were his screamings with suffer, watching how he was losing her.

The portal closed from that side. She let some tears fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes and hugged Steven.  
She could felt how Lion was walking again in the sand.

_They had arrived at Beach City.  
_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay. :c  
****I had a lot of tests this month...  
Thank you for all your kind words. ****I appreciate it. :)  
****Well, I hope you liked it c:****  
**


End file.
